Maintaining business continuity for reporting and data management is especially challenging as ongoing changes and upgrades of operational systems (such as billing, care and ordering, etc.) trigger significant disruption and costs. These changes typically require a service provider to redesign source to target mapping from the operational systems, rebuild the ETLs, and develop new reports. Business users may wait many months until the reports and dashboards needed are restored.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.